the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Endgame/Credits
Full credits for Avengers: Endgame. Logos Opening MARVEL STUDIOS presents AVENGERS: ENDGAME Closing Coming soon! Crawl Art Second Unit Director SAM HARGRAVE Unit Production Manager/Associate Producer JOANN PERRITANO First Assistant Director CHRIS CASTALDI Second Assistant Director JEFF OKABAYASHI Second Assistant Director MATTHEW HAGGERTY Additional Visual Effects Supervisors SWEN GILLBERG MÅRTEN LARSSON Co-Producer JEN UNDERDAHL Associate Producer ARI COSTA Cast Coming soon! Second Unit Coming soon! United Kingdom/Scotland Unit Coming soon! New York Unit Coming soon! Additional Photography Coming soon! Plate Units Coming soon! Marvel Studios Coming soon! Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Visualization Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visualization Artists Visual Effects and Animation ILM Visual Effects Supervisor RUSSELL EARL ILM Animation Supervisor KEVIN MARTEL ILM Visual Effects Producer KATHERINE FARRAR BLUFF ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JEANIE KING Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT AND MAGIC A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Visual Effects Production Managers Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Production Coordinators Production Assistants Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Anyma Performance Capture by DISNEY RESEARCH THABO BEELER DEREK BRADLEY Additional Visual Effects by STEREO D Additional Visual Effects by ANIMATRIK Additional Visual Effects by YANNIX (THAILAND) CO. LTD. Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED CG, Compositing, and FX Supervisors Senior Heads of Departments Senior Production Managers Shots Motion Optical Assets Look Development Production Technology and Research Support Visual Effects by DIGITAL DOMAIN 3.0 Supervisors Lead Artists Production Support Digital Artists Technical Support Software Developers Studio Management Visual Effects by FRAMESTORE Leads Line Producers OLIVIA TURNER • TAMAS SIMMONS • ASH YU Coordinators Artists Additional Artists Heads of Departments & Department Managers Technical Support Visual Effects and Animation by CINESITE VFX Leads VFX Artists VFX Support 3D Conversion by STEREO D Roto Department Finaling Department Depth Department Stereo Conversion by DNEG STEREO Stereo Creative Team Stereo Production & Support Stereo Conversion by LEGEND 3D Music Coming soon! Special Thanks The State of Georgia The City of Atlanta City of Atlanta Fire Department City of Atlanta Police Department Fayette County Board of Education A Better Way Ministries C&S Film Concierge, LLC Zach Zanek SFG Studios, LLC Chattahoochee Hills Eventing/Bouckeart Farm Hugh Lochore Kelly Miller Creative Scotland St. Abbs & Cove Harbour, Scotland Durham Cathedral Protagon Adam Rosenblatt Jay Bender ELVIS™ and ELVIS PRESLEY™ are trademarks of ABG EPE IP LLC Rights of Publicity and Persona Rights: Elvis Presley Enterprises, LLC © 2019 ABG EPE IP LLC Sainsbury Centre for Visual Arts at the University of East Anglia, Norwich, England Act One Script Clearances Shutterstock WALLPAPR Defender video game used courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Digital Asset Management produced by 5TH KIND Filmed with IMAX Cameras Additional cameras provided by ARRI RENTAL Camera Lenses provided by PANAVISION Lighting and Grip equipment provided by MBS EQUIPMENT COMPANY Camera cranes and dollies provided by CHAPMAN / LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Avid equipment rentals by EPS-CINEWORKS VIVID RENTAL RUNWAY Digital Projection Technology and Managed Services Provided by CHRISTIE Filmed at PINEWOOD ATLANTA STUDIOS This Project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development The producers would like to thank the British Film Commission, British Film Institute, and the UK Government for Their Support The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With the Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit © 2019 MARVEL The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits